


Love at first IT

by Opal_Spirit



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: IT!Shinichi AU, M/M, Rushed, Title is lame, kaito and shinichi are the most important, others only appear once or twice, plot holes, pre-kaishin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opal_Spirit/pseuds/Opal_Spirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After moving in Beika only days ago, Kaito doesn't expect to spend much time in Beika'Tronics, the local computer store. But he didn't take into account that the technician was dreadfully handsome. IT!Shinichi AU, pre-KaiShin OS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at first IT

**Author's Note:**

> Funny how a pickup line made me write this. I would have thought Kaito fitted better as a nerd, buuuuuuut I needed him for the pickup line. I have a tendency to forget that characters can be OOC in AUs too.  
> I think it may be rushed, though. Buuuut, well.  
> The title is so lame, god! For those who didn't get it, it's a pun between 'sight' and 'IT'. Y'know, 'love at first sight' and all... Do I deserve a special place in hell or something for that?

The first time Kuroba Kaito entered the computer store (Beika'Tronics), he didn't think much of it as he thought it would be the last time. He had just moved over Beika some days ago and needed some new stuff.

As he waited for the cashier (a pretty brunette with lavender eyes) to scan his stuff, he looked around.

"Are you new in town?" she asked casually, jolting him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, actually I just moved in a few days ago" he smiled. "It seems like a nice place."

"It is" the girl -Mouri, her nametag said- nodded. As she handed him the last of his purchase, she asked, "do you need for one of our technician to come install the system at your house?"

Kaito blinked at her. "Really? That'd be great actually, with all the things I still have to settle, I don't have time for that." He smiled.

"How about tomorrow?" When he nodded, she picked up the phone. "I'll see if someone's free tomorrow for you."

"Thank you" He had the decency not to listen in the conversation.

After the call, she leveled him with a knowing glance -for a moment he scared for his life for an unknown reason and wished he had listened.

"One of our technician will be coming at around 10, is that alright? Then I just need your home address."

* * *

The following day, Kaito was in the middle of preparing new magic tricks when the doorbell rang. He fumbled across his still unpacked boxes to reach the door, opening it in a swift movement.

He blinked at the man on his doorstep. Tall, pale skin, neat dark brown hair, but the most striking feature were his eyes. Sapphire blue. _Amazing_.

He blinked again when he noticed he hadn't moved since he opened the door and cleared his throat. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Are you Kuroba Kaito?" when Kaito nodded, the man smiled. "I'm Kudou Shinichi, technician -and after-sales servicer at Beika'Tronics. It seems you asked for home service?"

"Ah- uhm, yes, I did, I did. Come on in" he stammered and stepped away to let the other enter. "Sorry for the mess, I'm busy with the whole moving-in thing, and the shows to prepare and all..." He then started leading him to the living room.

"Uhm... Don't worry about that. I've seen worse" After quickly looking around, the technician focused his gaze on Kaito. "You were talking about shows, are you a magician?"

The other skidded to a stop, blinking. "Yes, actually" he turned around to look at Kudo. "How did you...?"

"I couldn't help but notice the magic tools" he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, I'm being intrusive."

"Ah, no, don't worry. Here" Kaito motioned to the desk where he piled up the stuff he had bought the day before.

Kudo nodded and put his case down before starting to work. And it took a lot to Kaito to take his eyes off him. Never had he seen an IT so attractive before.

* * *

The installation was almost done in less than an hour, after all it never was a big deal. Just plug this here and plug that in, and...

"Would you like coffee?" the sudden voice startled Shinichi out of his mind and he tripped.

"What?" he stared up in confusion at the customer.

"Sorry, uhm... I made coffee. Would you like some?" Kuroba smiled awkwardly, throwing his thumb above his shoulder toward the kitchen.

"Oh. Well, uhm, sure." he stood up and followed him.

If he was honest with himself, Shinichi might think that this customer was the most interesting (and attractive) he had seen since he started working at Beika'Tronics. And he was the first one to offer him coffee, too.

During 'coffee-break', they talked and learned a lot about each other. Kuroba Kaito was the same age as Shinichi; he was aiming to be a world-renowned magician like his father had been. Shinichi was sure he would manage.

And Shinichi was sure he would never see Kuroba again.

* * *

Shinichi had been wrong. The next week, he had been managing the after-sales service and helping an grumpy woman with her laptop when he caught sight of Kuroba entering the store.

He was pleasantly surprised to see him stroll over to the desk, but tried to focus on the woman (he mostly failed, she started grumbling about unhelpful people and how she wanted to find somewhere else to go). Narrowing his eyes at the woman, he quickly tapped some of the keys and nearly shoved the laptop in her arms.

"It'll work when you'll turn it on again. Just try not to open ads, they bring viruses" he said flatly. "Have a good day"

When the woman finally left, he sighed and turned to Kuroba.

"Well hello Kuroba-san, I wasn't expecting you" he said pleasantly, and the other smiled and nodded a greeting. "Is there a problem?"

"Not- exactly.. well, in fact... I- I'm intending to buy a new phone, and... I wanted advice?" he stared hopefully at Shinichi, a nice rosy color tainting his cheeks.

"Okay, just a minute. Hattori!" he called behind him, and a tanned man around their age popped his head out of the back room. "Can you take care of the booth?"

"Why?"

"Because I have a customer, duh" he deadpanned. The other _tsk_ -ed then placed himself next to Shinichi. "Thanks, Hattori" he smiled, then led Kuroba to the phone section. "What are you looking for exactly?"

* * *

Kaito paced in his living room, thinking. He should be thinking about his upcoming show, but _no_ , he was thinking about Kudo and what he could do to see him again. He didn't have any device that needed an IT's intervention. Sighing in frustration, he ruffled his hair.

"Why do I even want to see him again, I barely know him" he growled for his walls to hear. He didn't expect them to answer, though.

"Because he caught your eye and he's not giving it back" a female voice said, and Kaito jumped around.

"Aoko! What- what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you, idiot" Taking in his confused face, she sighed. "You called me over, remember? Geez."

"Sorry, Aoko. I'm still- well" he shrugged. "There's not much left to do, actually. Thanks for helping me"

"Don't mention it, I'm your best friend after all"

"Yea, even now that you're dating that prick-"

"Kaito, I forbid you to insult my boyfriend unless you want to find fish in your bed" the girl threatened, and the magician flinched. "Anyway, your show is in two days. I know you've been thinking about inviting that IT of yours, how do you intend to do that?"

"I can't exactly just walk up in the store and tell him "Yo, Kudo, I just wanted to invite you to my show tomorrow, you want to come?", can I?"

"You can, if you want to make a fool out of yourself. Not that you're not one already" she said, and snickered when Kaito shouted an offended "hey!". "More seriously, do you have his number at least?"

"Number?" Putting his hand on his chin, the magician suddenly smirked. "Hey, Aoko, you're a genius!"

"Of course, who do you think I am?" she winked, though she had no idea what that was about.

* * *

Shoving his phone on the desk and startling Shinichi, Kaito started: "I think there's something wrong with my phone"

The technician blinked at the customer before frowning. "What? No way, you just bought--"

"It doesn't have your number in it" he added, effectively cutting Shinichi in his speech.

An awkward silence, during which Shinichi blinked, and Kaito stared expectantly, each second crushing his hopes a little more.

" _Oh_ " was all Shinichi said after what seemed an eternity, and Kaito's shoulders slumped.

"That was awful, sorry." He reached for his phone but was beaten to it by the technician. "Wha-?"

It was his turn to blink as a blushing IT tapped fervently on the phone before all but throwing it back to him. "There" he said, his eyes focusing anywhere but on Kaito. "It's fixed"

Kaito checked his contact list, and indeed a new contact appeared, under the name of Kudo Shinichi. He felt a smile tug at his lips.

"Thanks, Kudo! Oh, and by the way, I'm having a show at the park tomorrow. You want to come?"

Shinichi eventually looked at the magician and smiled. "Well, why not? At what time does it begin?"

Shinichi didn't know a face could enlighten like a Christmas tree, but here Kaito's did. It was entrancing.

"At five! PM, that is." The IT nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow, then! Maybe we could have a drink afterwards?"

"Sure. I'm looking forward to it" he smiled, and watched as the magician trotted away.

He wasn't aware that he had been engrossed in his thoughts until someone buried their elbow in Shinichi's ribs, and he jumped out of the way, looking back at a grinning Hattori.

"Got a date, Kudo?"

"Stop that" the IT blushed and swatted Hattori's arm.

"Oh my- you're not denying! Oi, Neechan!" he called toward the cashier who was passing by -the brunette with the lavender eyes.

"Wait, _Hattori_ \--! Huh, hi Ran" Shinichi said as the cashier strolled over.

"What is it?" she asked in her pretty voice before leaning against the desk.

"Kudo's got a date!" the tanned man claimed, and if Shinichi's face could have reddened more, it did.

Ran blinked, then smirked at the IT. "Really? With that Kuroba guy? Nice to hear" she reached out and patted him on the cheek.

"Let go already" he grumbled, though his red face reduced the irritation to zero, making the two laugh rather than actually let go.

"I made the right choice, sending _you_ to his house" she winked before walking away.

In the safe confines of his mind, though, he was really excited about his _date_ with the magician. He really wanted to learn more about him, and maybe deepen their relationship.


End file.
